


What We Do Between Ourselves

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Get Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maedhros was not quite sure what he had expected when Elenwë arrived home, but it had not been for Elenwë and Turgon to seduce him.
Relationships: Elenwë/Maedhros | Maitimo/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What We Do Between Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of prudes getting fucked thread on FFA.

“Oh good, you’re still here,” Elenwë said as she entered the room. She had been at the market, Maedhros thought, based on what Turgon had said. 

It was odd, however, to see her wearing a dress embroidered with red and blue flowers. The second was normal - the first far more associated with Maedhros' own family than Turgon's 

Maedhros shook his head to clear his thoughts. They would both likely prefer he leave instead of remaining here thinking. “Elenwë, a pleasure to see you. I was just about to leave so that you two can enjoy your evening together.”

Elenwë and Turgon glanced at each other. Maedhros was unsure what the looks on their faces meant, plotting smiles that seemed more suited for the rest of their family than for these two.

The entire conversation had taken a slightly surreal turn. 

“You should stay for dinner, cousin.” Turgon leaned across the space between their chairs, patting his cousin’s knee.

Elenwë was more obvious, leaning down to kiss Maedhros on his cheek. “You should stay as late as you like.”

“I-“ Maedhros’s face was as red as his hair. He told himself he was just imagining they meant to flirt with him. “I should not.”

“Maitimo, do you think it likely Elenwë and I will cause some sort of public scandal if you sleep with us?"

Maedhros' eyes shot to his cousin's face at that. He had not been imagining it, though what it meant he was still uncertain of. 

Elenwë rested a hand on his shoulder, rubbing the tense muscle lightly. 

"We desire you because you are so steadfast and calm, I should hardly think we would ruin all of that by blasting the details across the streets of Tirion like your and my siblings tend to.” Turgon smiled as he spoke, the rare true smile that until this moment Maedhros thought reserved solely for Elenwë.

Maedhros was more than slightly overwhelmed by the sight of it directed at him. “No, but -“

“If you really wish to leave, you may,” Elenwë said. “But if you simply hold back for fear of the consequences, than we would bid you stay and come to bed with us.”

“I will only disappoint the two of you in this, and the rest of the family when it ends badly.” Maedhros dragged the reasons this was a bad idea to the front of his mind. He had avoided such engagements for years, because of the possible scandals. He could not forget that this was not just -

He startled out of his thoughts when Turgon’s hand moved up, squeezing Maedhros’s thigh. “We know you have little experience. All of us have heard Tyelkormo’s teasing. If we would be disappointed, we would not have brought such a plan to you.”

Elenwë nodded, running her hands through Maedhros’ hair and drawing it back from his face. “We do not wish this for just one time, either. We would have you for as much time as possible, if it pleases you, though we both know the difficulties with such given the difficulties between your father and Turukáno's."

Maedhros could not help himself. He leaned into the touch, relaxing into the chair. It had been too long since he had felt able to relax. It had never been the case that he had felt able to enjoy life as his younger brothers did, having sex as they wished without regard to what tensions it caused.

But Turgon had always been the one in his family to see the tensions pragmatically, unlike the rather optimistic view Fingon tended towards or Aredhel’s complete disregard for such concerns. If Turgon and Elenwë thought it was unlikely to cause further tensions, it was likely because they had considered such among themselves for some time before bringing it to him.

This time they allowed him the time to think. Maedhros nodded decisively as he refocused on their waiting faces. “Yes, though I do not know what you wish to do now.”

“It depends on you,” Elenwë said, a smile on her face. “Do you wish to have sex with us tonight, or would you prefer we just have dinner and resume our activities another day?”

“I wish for it tonight.” Maedhros thought of the increasing tensions in the city, his father’s refusal to listen to anyone else, and his father’s increasing reliance on his sons as he became more paranoid about his position. “I cannot guarantee I shall even be in the city on any future day, with how things are.”

Turgon merely nodded. “We had hoped you would say such."

“And what would you two have us do?”

For the first time, Turgon appeared to hesitate.

Elenwë looked at her husband and smiled again. “He wishes to take you, if you would allow it. But first, we would both have you take me so that you are more relaxed.”

Maedhros tried to imagine it, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again and nodded. “I would like that.”

“Good.” Elenwë smiled and pulled at his hand until he stood. “Let us go to our bed, in that case.”

It was a good thing the bedroom was as close to Turgon’s sitting room as it was. As they walked through the halls, Maedhros became increasingly more nervous about the entire prospect.

Turgon’s hand rested on his back. “Are you well?”

“What if we all don’t fit?” That was one of dozens of questions swirling in Maedhros’s mind, and the easiest to focus on to avoid the rest. Perhaps they wouldn’t all fit in the bed - while Elenwë was, if anything, smaller than the average elf, both he and Turgon were far taller than average. What if he actually kicked one of them out of the bed?

“You have never seen our bed, cousin, it shall be fine,” Turgon said as Elenwë pushed open the door to their room.

Indeed, Maedhros had never seen their bed before.

Maedhros had never seen any bed like it before, built into the room and far larger than even the beds at the palace. The platform stretched from one side of the room to the other, with a headboard against the back wall holding whatever would have stored on bedside tables in other households.

“We like to have space.” Elenwë laughed as he looked at the bed.

“I can see that,” Maedhros said, staring.

Turgon’s hand was still against Maedhros’s back, anchoring him to the room even as Elenwë started to strip.

“She doesn’t want to give you time to panic,” Turgon said quietly, as though they were sharing nothing more than comments at some party. “I told her you were likely to do that anyways.”

“I - yes, but it has nothing to do with either of you.”

“We know,” Elenwë called from where she was removing her hair pins. “But I would not have you linger on such thoughts more than you need to. Turko, help your cousin undress and then get yourself undressed.”

Turgon laughed lightly, as Maedhros turned to him. “I hate to tell you, cousin, but she’s already decided you are ours.”

“I am not opposed to such,” Maedhros said, surprised to realize it was true as Turgon opened the buttons down the front of Maedhros’ robes.

“Good,” his cousin said, with the same smile he had earlier. Maedhros felt the same flutters in his stomach as he had the first time. “I am glad for it.”

Elenwë finished undressing a few minutes before Maedhros was, and crawled onto the bed to rummage in the back. She pulled a bottle of oil out of a drawer, setting it out on the headboard. Maedhros' eyes were drawn to it. 

“You do not have to do anything you do not wish,” Turgon said, noticing where Maedhros was looking.

“I wish to,” Maedhros said. His cock twitched against his stomach as he considered what would happen. 

“Then go to bed and let Elenwë take care of you for a few minutes. I will join you two once I am finished undressing.” Turgon turned his attention to his own clothes, undoing the first of many buttons. 

Maedhros turned to where Elenwë waited.

She rose to her knees on the bed and met him for a kiss. Maedhros quickly lost himself in it, enjoying the feel of bare skin against his own. He felt Elenwë’s tongue against his lips and opened them, allowing her to push him back against the headboard.

After some time - it could have been seconds or hours, he could no longer tell - she broke the kiss. “May I ride you now?”

He could only nod as she balanced above his cock and then sank down on it. 

It was overwhelming, especially when he felt Turgon crawl onto the bed as well, coming to the head of the bed and kissing Maedhros as he guided their now entwined hands to Elenwë’s breasts.

She gasped and increased her pace at the touch. Maedhros was not sure how long he could hold back, trying not to end things too quickly. 

Then Turgon reached down, running a hand down the inside of Maedhros’ thighs until he reached Maedhros’ balls and ran his fingers lightly over them.

Maedhros came, moaning and withering on the bed. He thought he heard Elenwë cry out as he felt Turgon’s hand move upwards, touching Elenwë too. 

And then he was slumped against the pillows, Elenwë a few feet away as Turgon rolled the bottle of oil between his hands to warm it.

“You’re coherent again,” Turgon said, looking him over. 

“Yes.” Maedhros pushed himself further up against the pillows. “Will you take me now, cousin?”

Turgon shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. “Turn onto your stomach. I have to prepare you first.”

Maedhros only nodded, turning. Elenwë (or Turgon, he was not sure who had come up with the course of events. Perhaps both of them, working together) had been right to think he would be relaxed enough now to not overthink things.

Thoughts of possible consequences were silenced as Turgon drizzled a small amount of oil between his buttocks and then started to finger him, all the while playing with Maedhros’ cock with his other hand.

Maedhros groaned as his cock came back to life, pressed against the bed. He gasped as Turgon touched some spot within him, pushing back onto his cousin's fingers. 

It felt somewhat strange to have someone the same size as him leaning over him in such a position, but at the same time Turgon’s tall body surrounding him was a comfort. When Turgon finally pulled his fingers back, Maedhros groaned again.

“Hush, we shall continue,” Turgon said. “Turn onto your side so that I can be behind you and Elenwë in front.”

“Elenwë?” Maedhros asked, looking at where she had been watching them as Turgon’s hands forced Maedhros onto his side.

“You may take me again as he takes you.” She crawled forward on the bed until she was right beside Maedhros. “That is, unless you are too tired.”

“Nay,” Maedhros said immediately, eyes wide as he looked between the two. “I wish that. I just had not realized it was possible.”

“Many things are possible. We shall try all of them as we have time to do so.” Turgon settled against Maedhros’ back again.

Maedhros felt his cousin’s cock against his ass and jerked forward.

“Maitimo?” Turgon moved a hand to rest on Maedhros’s hip.

“Please, I need you to-” Maedhros blushed, unable to finish his sentence.

“Focus on me for a moment,” Elenwë said instead of commenting on his actions. 

When he did so, she moved to sink onto his cock again, squeezing around it and causing Maedhros to gasp. He could feel Turgon moving again, but every time he would try to look back, Elenwë would move.

And then Turgon pushed in at the same time as Elenwë pushed herself forward onto Maedhros, taking his cock as deep as she could. Maedhros closed his eyes and gasped at the joint sensations.

“Are you well?” Turgon asked.

Maedhros could feel the vibrations against his back from his cousin’s chest as he spoke. Turgon held himself perfectly still other than that, as did Elenwë.

Maedhros took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Turgon nodded, and began to move. Then he hit the same spot he had while preparing Maedhros, who gasped and jerked forward again into Elenwë.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out once he had recovered his breath.

“Don’t be,” she said, leaning up to kiss him.

Turgon laughed. “She likes surprises. She’ll tell you if you have displeased her, cousin.”

Maedhros only nodded, as Turgon began to increase his pace.

He could not focus. Surely he should be doing more, but they did not seem to expect it, holding Maedhros between them and taking their pleasure as they gave him his.

Maedhros came with a moan, spilling into Elenwë once more.

She continued to ride him for a few moments until she reached her own peak, screaming out both names as she came.

Maedhros felt as though he was floating for a few moments, until he realized that Turgon had not yet come. “Turko?”

“May I see your face as I come, cousin?” Turgon said, voice low and needy. “Please, I-“

“Yes, but how?” Maedhros asked, and then Turgon was pulling out as Elenwë moved Maedhros onto his back as his hair spilled across the pillowcases.

Maedhros whined at the movements. “Turko, I wanted you to come in me.”

“He is going to,” Elenwë said.

Turgon nodded, strain visible in his face as he lifted Maedhros’s hips from the bed and lined his cock back up and pushed in.

Maedhros gasped. In some small part of his mind, he thought he should be embarrassed by all the noise he was making. It was hard to be embarrassed though, when Turgon and Elenwë clearly enjoyed them, Elenwë leaning down to pull at his nipples with her teeth and bringing more more gasps from him.

Turgon did not last long in this new position, collapsing onto Maedhros after only a few more thrusts as he finished in his cousin.

Maedhros did not know how long they remained like that, Turgon’s weight pressing against him a comfort as he thought about the evening and the faint touches of Elenwë’s hands against both of them.

Finally Turgon rolled over and off of him as he pulled out. “Was that to your satisfaction?”

Maedhros’s startled laughter filled the room. “More than that.”

“Will you stay?” Elenwë’s hopeful expression was half masked by the dying light from the fire.

“Yes,” he said, allowing them to hold him as one of them gently used a cloth to clean him. “I will, as long as I may.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one will ever convince me that Turgon didn't design all his own furniture and also own the biggest, most opulent bed in Valinor.


End file.
